


you are safe now

by Avaari



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the enigmatic desert community and its stalwart radio host. a welcome to night vale fanmix





	you are safe now

 

**YOU ARE SAFE NOW:**  for the enigmatic desert community and its stalwart radio host. a welcome to night vale fanmix 

> **I.**   _gotye_  - DON’T WORRY WE’LL BE WATCHING YOU |  **II.**   _rose noire_  - EPILOGUE -SILENT GUARDIAN- |  **III.**   _crystal castles_  - PALE FLESH |  **IV.**   _metric_  - HELP I’M ALIVE |  **V.**   _halsey_  - EMPTY GOLD |  **VI.**   _florence + the machine_  - WHICH WITCH |  **VII.**   _wild nothing_  - THE WITCHING HOUR |  **VIII.**   _greg joy_  - ALL THINGS ARE QUITE SILENT |  **IX.**   _gregorian_  - BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS |  **X.**   _les friction_  - LOUDER THAN WORDS |  **XI.**   _sarah mclachlan_  - BUILDING A MYSTERY |  **XII.**   _thirteen senses_  - INTO THE FIRE (ACOUSTIC) |  **XIII.**   _susanne sundfør_  - THE SILICONE VEIL |  **XIV.**   _coldplay_  - THE SCIENTIST |  **XV.**   _hans zimmer_  - THE REPRIMAND |  **XVI.**   _of monsters and men_  - WE SINK |  **XVII.**   _bastille_  - SLEEPSONG |  **XVIII.**   _tokio hotel & kerli_ - STRANGE |  **XIX.**   _dido_  - SAND IN MY SHOES |  **XX.**   _erutan_  - ACROSS THE SUNLANDS 

_“Good night, Night Vale. Good night.”_

* * *

 

resources: [art](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fphoto.php%3Ffbid%3D192820804206773%26set%3Da.192820787540108.1073741833.100004365630705%26type%3D3%26theater&t=NDhmMjA2NDMzMTVkY2RiMjNkMmU3MGQyOTI1NWNlM2I0MDgwZWMxOSxuWmJTM3BReg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146076559130%2Fyouaresafenow&m=0) by @megan-no-nickname, [texture](http://greywarenmagic.tumblr.com/post/98900800806/contains-16-mixed-textures-nature-and-light) by @greywarenmagic 


End file.
